It's Gonna rain
by Siverfanweedo
Summary: Kiba lost Hinata, his true love to Naruto Hinata wonders if what she did was right rated T for language
1. Kiba

** Hey people...So first off I made this up when listening to random songs...There will be 2 parts Kiba's POV and Hinata's pov...XDD any way..I can't gradient you will think the same of me. Super light HinaKiba and HinaNaru**.

**Kiba's POV**

"k-kiba" hinata has all ways stuttered, and muttered. It's sweet, her voice is sweet."Yeah" I reply.I look it to her pale eyes. Every time I look in her eyes, my heart will skip a beat."I-I need to t-talk to you" She says to me. Her eye look away from my face."About what?" i ask trying to hide the fear in my was a long pause"Sorry" She started."I-I don't want to hurt you, or a-anything" She stops.'God no' I could barely stand."I-I truly love Naruto, I told him, he told me he loves me as well" Hinata told eyes met mine once more"T-this is it K-kiba" She smiled.'the fuck, she is smiling as she rips out my heart' i scream in my head."that's OK" I tell her, I want to cry."S-sorry Kiba, I can't say I never loved you, b-but It could have b-been a petty crush", That all she said be for Naruto called her left, "see ya Hina" I mutter putting my hand in the air waveing good bye.

That whole thing happened well over 5 months course things have not been easy. With all my friends falling in love. Shikamaru got together with Temari,Sakura and Sasuke , Ino and Sai, and even Neji. Even though he went with Gaara, they are happy, I think that is all the it came as a shock when Neji came out of the closest.I look up to the sky."it's gonna rain" I i slowly walk home.

I walked in to my empty sister and mother had left on a mission.I sighed as I sat down on my couch. I sat around for about 1 hour before i feel asleep, but not for long dreams of Hinata and Naruto plagued my mind.I may have been dumped 5 months ago, but I still love one else. I looked at the midnight.I went up to my room, climbed in to bed,closed my eyes, and once more drifted off to sleep.

I spelt if I wanted to get out of bed,but I did.I got dressed, ate breakfast, then I went and got is my Ninja dog. "We're off Akamaru." I tell him as I run after before we get out of town i hear someone calling my was Hinata.I could never forget such a sweet course she was with Naruto."Hey Kiba" Naruto said all arms around hurt to see them so close."K-kiba,T-t-there some thing you need to know." Hinata started"N-naruto and I are g-g-getting Married."She told heart .I was supposed to take her hand.I wanted to be with only went after Her because Sakura went to Sasuke."A-a-a-and" Hinata was cut off by Naruto"We're getting Married so soon,because Hinata is expecting our child" Naruto bragging."Oh" there is a lump in my throat."I see,I have been a bit behind of my training" I wanted to get away from them."S-see you kiba" Hinata said as Naruto turned her came to my eyes.I never cried once in my life, but i guess being alone will do that to you lose the closest person to you, the one you would give your heart and body to.I ran to the training for me on one was there.

I punched the nearest tree so Knuckles burst out in slow seeped over my closed finger and on to the grass.I could not help it I fell sobbing like a child."I love Hinata, I love her then anyone or any thing in this why did she have to have sex with Naruto . That should be us happy together walking in town together my arm over should be us getting Married. IT SOUDL BE US" I screamed at the the gods could hear me."us" I whisper.I have no idea how long i just sat there,but by time i got home my finger were dripping in blood."Oi are you OK Kiba" said one of the guys at the gate."Training got a bit intense today" I told them.I left to the because i wanted to make sure Naruto was telling me the truth.

It's been 2 and Hinata are getting is starting to I heard them as the ramen shop coming up with names.I went to the wedding, because Hinata is my friend. I was surprised.I saw a lot of people. Neji and Gaara were did not care what people would think about them now a days. Ino,sai,Sakura,Sasuke,Shikamaru and Temari. So many others. Lee came up behind me."Lee" I greeted him."I did not think you would come Kiba.I know how much you care for Hinata,and I know how Naruto stole Hinata from you." Lee said."I know" I said,I felt as if i was going to cry again.I then hand lee a small box."Give this to mother told me to give it to the girl of my dreams, and that girl is her."I started walking to the door."Kiba?"Lee called to me."Sorry, I ma not feeling all to good." I smiled as i left the building

I look at the sky."it's gonna rain today" I muttered


	2. Hinata

Hinata's POV

I walked up to Kiba"K-kiba", He turned around smiling.I love his smile, it's so bright."Yeah" he replies. The way he looked in to my made me hate what i was about to do."I-I need to t-talk to you"  
I tell him, The i look away "About what?" he replies. I had to a think a bit. I knew what I had to say.I-I don't want to hurt you, or a-anything" I looked shocked,."I-I truly love Naruto, I told him, he told me he loves me as well". I tell Kiba.I looked in to his eyes. There are so deep and dark, wolf like.I love his eyes."T-this is it K-kiba" I smile to hid my regret."that's ok" I can see teh tears in his eyes."S-sorry Kiba, I can't say I never loved you, b-but It could have b-been a petty crush". That's all I could say before Naruto called my name."see ya Hina" Kiba put his hand in the 's the way he waves good bye.

I wake up, it's only 7.I get out of bed, I walk out side,then i see Neji."Neji?" I call his name."Oh Hinata-sama" He replies."Whats wrong?" he is gay, a few months ago he told us he was in love with Gaara from the sand people hate it others are ok with it."Well 5 months ago when I l-left Kiba" I start."Was it the right thing".Neji sighed."sit down Hinata-sama" I did as Neji told me."Do you love Naruto?" He asked.I nodded."If I did not care for him, love him, Why would I left Kiba, I mean Naruto and I are getting Married." I tell smiles."I'm happy for you" He tells me."I mean not old that,I am expecting Naruto's child." I add."That means you like Naruto." Neji tells me.I start crying."Oh Neji,I screwed up Kiba's life."Neji wraps his arms around me."No Hinata-sama" Neji begin."Kiba loved you but there will be some one else later in his life."Neji is a very smart guy."thank you Neji" I tell him."any time, I have to go now" He tells me as he leaves.I sigh, I still can't decide if i was right.

"Hinata" Naruto called my name.I was around 12 o'clock now."Hello Naruto." I wraps his arms around me, then kisses we're down kissing I could not help,but cry."Hinata, is something wrong?"Naruto asked was freaking out."i-it's nothing" I replied."It's just' i said to stop i was sobbing so much."Naruto,There is some thing I need to tell you" I said once i had stopped crying.'This is it' I thought to myself.'I mean Naruto won't leave me because of this will he?'."ok" Naruto smiled."tell me".I sat down, so did Naruto."Naruto...I'm pregnant" I tell was silent.'oh god' i think to got of the bench.'oh god' i felt tears coming to my eyes.  
Naruto not down on his knee and help out a small box.'is he gonna' I thought to myself."Hinata Hyuga,Will you marry me" Naruto said as he opened a box reveling a heart stopped beating."yes" I replied. We kissed one more time.

We walked around town for a bit,and told pretty much every one we where getting when i saw Kiba."Poor Kiba" I whisper."Why?" naruto said as he placed his arm around me."I have seen him around town a lot, I hear his sister is out of the village alto now a days." I tell Naruto."He dose have his mother and fathers." Naruto tells me.I shake my head no,"His mother is one of teh top trackers in Hidden leaf,and his father died a while back."Naruto sighed."I never had a mother or father,sister brother,or even a friend." He tells walked over to Kiba."kiba" I called his turned."Hey Kiba" Naruto voice was full of a mocking joy.'Naruto don't do this' I scream in my head.I could tell Kiba was hurt."K-kiba,T-t-there some thing you need to know." I could not talk properly."N-naruto and I are g-g-getting Married."I could not stand the look on Kiba's face."A-a-a-and" Naruto cut me off.I was glad,yet a bit angry."We're getting Married so soon,because Hinata is expecting our child" Naruto was bragging."oh" kiba voice was so sad,cold,and alone.."I see,I have been a bit behind of my training" Kiba tell us,He's lying. I can still tell.."S-see you kiba" I said as Naruto pulled me away.

"Naruto," I sob."Kiba he's so torn up,and it's all my fault" I rubs my head."He'll get over it Hinata,he's got to know when he's lost it." Naruto was referring to how he lost Sakura to Sasuke,I recalled Naruto being angry. He got drunk then he tried to kill was badly injured and had to spend a few night in teh hospital, and he never go's drinking with Naruto anymore."Your right" I sigh.

It's been 2 months,and it's our wedding wedding was all my friends were but Kiba.I could only hope he was busy."Hinata" Lee called me.I turned around to look at Lee."Yes Lee".I replied with a smile."Here" Lee handed me a small black box."It's from told me it's a very special mom gave it to him, and he supposed to give it to the girl of his dreams." Lee said.I opened teh was a small heart pin, with the Inuzuka clan symbols in heart dropped.I could not talk."Hinata are you ok" Lee said.I Naruto and I got home.I looked out was cloudy and gray.

I turned to Naruto and told him."it's going to rain"

**XDD wow my first fanfic posted here that is makes me way I can tell you guys i have plains for many more fanfics, and my others will be updated again...One Day to lazy XDD**


End file.
